1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint and particularly to an air bag made from one or more panels of fabric material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint or air bag made from one or more panels of fabric material sewn to a desired shape to form the air bag. It is desirable to minimize the number of panels, and thus the amount of sewing needed, to simplify manufacturing and reduce costs.